Again
by msgrits
Summary: After Graham died, Sara could not look at him. She couldn’t see him in her bed and so they’d drawn up the papers and tried to move on but moving on was hard when you’ve loved someone for two decades. GSR


**A/N I fiddled with time and age for the sake for of plot. Oh yea Warrick is a doctor. Thanks to the wonderful Cybrokat, the illustrious Danese and the fabulous Gabesaunt. This is an AU futurish fic. **

**Grissom**

He heard the door to their bedroom open. He pulled a warm sleeping Sara closer. She was using new shampoo that smelled a little like roses and a lot like orchids. Nice. Good to be married. Glad he hadn't waited too long. What did single men do on New Year's Day after a long night? Who did they snuggle with?

The boys were up. A full minute passed before light footfalls walked to their door.

Gabe Grissom spoke. His thirteen-year-old voice was a mixture of the man he was meant to be and the boy he was going to leave behind.

"Uh, Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Simon wants Cocoa Puffs instead of Raisin Bran. I told him that I had to ask Mom on account of all the junk we ate last night."

Sara murmured in her sleep. Grissom kissed the back of her neck pleased that both of them were buried under the covers so only the top of Grissom's head peaked out. She was still so breathtaking after all these years. After three babies, three beautiful babies she still made his heart skip a beat. Still made him weak in the knees when she smiled.

He half turned towards Gabe.

"No more junk. You guys had enough yesterday. If he doesn't want cereal, make him a smoothie and cheese toast."

The lanky dirty blond did not retreat.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Thanks for looking out."

The voice cracked. "No problem Dad."

The door closed after some shuffling and movement. Both boys were there now. Gil slumped back into semi-consciousness still experiencing the good feelings of the night before.

A New Year's Eve's

All their friends.

The younger kids upstairs with nannies.

The teenagers mimicking the adults in the game room with Jones Soda, pizza, and computer games.

Eventually cabs came; ferrying away tipsy parents and exhausted children. He and Sara made drunk, sloppy sweet love on the kitchen counter, then the bedroom. Feeling good, no, feeling great!

The door opened again and Gil sighed heavily as the light steps came closer. "That you Dad?" Simon wanted to know.

"Who else would it be, Simon?"

The door shut as quickly as it had opened.

His hands roamed over her finding familiar places and still preoccupied with thoughts of lonely single men.

**Sara**

Sara felt warm. Toasty and warm. A big body half covered hers and for a second she thought she and Gil were married again. Only they weren't married. They are good friends with kids and memories. They'd given wedded blissa shot. There were no regrets but certainly no going back. Still she enjoyed the dream. Making love in the kitchen after everyone had left.

That was before. When they were married. Not now. Now they kissed chastely on the cheek and Gil headed to the guest room or Simons's room if he stayed the night.

She turned over and was startled by his presence. Her face was relaxed and she wondered where his mind was. She knew where his mind was. It was three years before when things were better.

**Gil **

After the accident she had tried to rally on. She was after all Sara Sidle Grissom but he knew that she couldn't do it. Graham did not look like Sara. Simon and Gabe look like Sara, all odd angle attractiveness. Graham was different. Graham was Gil's, his boy. Graham was the "oh my God he looks just like you" baby.

"_I told you I'd get you one that looked like you," she said two hours after Graham's birth_

"_How do you know?" he responded. "He's just been born. He doesn't look like anyone yet."_

_She pointed to a barely visible concave place in his chin. "That is Gil Grissom all the way."_

And they had been a family of five. Nearly perfect. Hell they were perfect. Three boys. A mother and father who worked part time and doted on her boys in middle class America. Then Damion Ludwick, the "license suspended in two states, should not be driving divorce attorney from Palm Beach", got lost on the way back from a hot streak at the Luxor. He wandered onto their tidy, aged street, five miles from any casino. He passed the Adams' and the Delglishes' houses, vacant due to vacations, and proceeded to knocked down one side of the perfect structure that he and Sara had bought for their perfect family.

After that Grissom went back to work full time because clearly the justice system needed him and Sara had done what Sara Sidle knew how to do. She crusaded. She took up the cause of convicting drunk drivers. She helped push through legislation requiring jail time for first time offenders. The beautiful young mother cut quite a figure before the California House and Senate. They passed the law in California, Nevada and Arizona.

He came to understand what she had been up to very slowly. Too slowly for a man of his considerable aptitudes. The sly looks. The groping him. Laughing too loudly at his jokes. Rubbing her breasts against his shoulder and holding his hand just a little too long. Eventually she bedded him over and over again. Then he realized what she was doing and instead of stopping her he let her do it. He signed up for the unhealthy parent's with dead kids train and let her lure him in.

A baby. She was trying to have another baby.

After Graham died, she could not look at him. She couldn't see him in her bed and so they'd drawn up the papers and tried to move on but moving on was hard when you've loved someone for two decades. They landed in some kind of odd limbo and now she was determined to have another baby and he had done nothing to stop her.

A baby, she wanted another baby of his. One to replace Graham, the son they had lost that dreadful afternoon when a drunk driver had come barreling through their home and destroying everything they knew. Sara had always said life was perfect with three boys, each with their own place. The oldest, the middle, and the youngest and their Graham had been their youngest.

**Gabe and Simon**

Gabe Grissom hoisted his brother onto a stool and went to work on their breakfast. Simon's reddish blond hair covered his eyes and the boy kept brushing the soft waves away.

"You need a haircut." Gabe said as he pulled a carton of vanilla yogurt from the refrigerator.

"Dad said I can let it grow out like this, I just have to cut my bangs for soccer."

The whirl of the blender stopped the banter for a bit.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah. Dad and Mom got married again," young Simon said happily bouncing a bit at he did so.

"What?"

"They got married again. Dad's sleeping with Mom, not sleeping in the other bedroom. He's sleeping with Mom."

"That doesn't mean they got married again Mighty Mouth."

"Does too. Father Kilpatrick said married people sleep in the bed together."

Gabe handed his brother several strawberries that still had the tops on them. "Simon, don't get your hopes up okay? They aren't getting back together."

After taking a sip Simon considered what he wanted to say next. "I don't remember when Dad was here before."

"Yeah I know. But it's okay."

"I just want Dad to come live with us."

"Look he practically does. It's okay. At least Mom and Dad care about one another. Dad stays with us a lot right?"

Simon nodded as he tried not to cry. "Yeah but…I just want him here all the time like before I couldn't remember. If they like each other why can't they get married?

Gabe sighed. "You know our other brother. The one you can't remember?"

Simon gave another nod and sucked on the fruity shake. "He died and went to heaven with Grandma Laura and Granny Maria. They are taking care of him until Mom and Dad get to heaven."

Gabe gave a sad smile. "That's right. Well, when he died things changed and Mom and Dad couldn't live together anymore."

"Whatever," said the smiling Simon. "You just think you know everything."

**Till death do us part? **

Now they sat on the edge of the bed. He'd scrambled to leave but he'd heard the boys talking and retreated.

"What do we tell them?" Sara asked.

"The truth."

"Which is?"

"That we care about one another and we-Sara, I don't know. I know what you are trying to do"

"What?" Sara shrugged and looked out the window. "Look this was bound to happen. You practically live here Gris. Even Bob..."

Grissom held his mouth in a stoic line and tried to think pleasant thoughts about the jovial, perfectly decent man who wanted to usurp his place in Sara's life. "I don't mean to cause any trouble. I don't mean-if my being here is an issue the boys can come to my place more."

Sara's dark eyes flashed as she turned her head. "Are you serious? I can't date," she gestured towards him. "You can't date. We are attached at hip. Did you know that all Gabe's teachers think we're still married? If I go over to Cath's or Nicky's they assume that you are coming with me and they are disappointed when I show alone. I can't bring Bob or anyone else."

She pointed an index finger toward him. "You are doing what you always do Grissom." She hadn't called him that in years. "You've never ended this damn aggressive passiveness."

He stood determined to defend himself but only succeed in withering under her dark gaze. He sat down next to her.

"Shit," Sara said, running a hand over her still mussed hair. "That must have been loud. Screwing my ex-husband on a squeaky bed with my children down the hall. Sounds like a case."

Her steam dissipated and she looked at his face. "What did the boys say?"

"Simon thinks we're getting married again-or that we got married again. He says he can't remember when I lived here. Gabe told him that it probably wasn't going to happen. That we loved one another but that we…" They what?

Sara smiled as she took a spot beside him on the bed.

"We should get Gabe to explain all difficult situations." She kissed his cheek. "Sorry I got upset. Takes two."

"S'okay. You are right. I'm being passive." Sara regarded his eyes for a second. The boys had not added lines but seemed to have taken them away. "I swear you get better looking every year."

His grin raised the right side of his face. He put a hand over his heart. "You do an old man some good."

Heat played across her eyes. "If I remember correctly from last night and a few minutes ago not such an old man."

Closed lip grin this time. She kissed him again.

"Sara, if you keep kissing me-the boys."

Gabe's voice filled the room. "Mom, Dad. I need to come in. Simon's gone with Uncle Greg."

Sara frowned. "I thought you were going too."

"I need to talk to you," he repeated.

Sara adjusted her robe. "Come in honey."

Nearly as tall as his father Gabe Grissom walked in and stood in front of his parents carrying a tray. He sat down bowls of cereal, the carafe of water and the mound of strawberries on an oak nightstand his parents had found at flea market the first year they were married.

He looked confused for a second then reached for a small tapestry covered chair that sat against a wall.

He watched his parent's hands. His father's strong fingers were over his mother's slim pale fingers. Nervously Gil tried to pull his hand away. Sara held it in place.

"Simon is confused." Gabe said finally.

"We're sorry." Sara responded. "We didn't mean to confuse either of you."

"Are you confused?" Gil asked.

"I thought I wasn't but now…" He nodded towards his parents. "Yeah, kinda."

Sara took in the boys' solid carriage, light blue eyes, and warm brown skin. So like his father. So serious, so young.

"Sorry." Gil said.

Gabe pointed to the food. "I read on the internet that you should drink plenty of fluids when you are hung-over. Food helps too."

Both parents reached for the bowls of carbohydrates. "Gabe, we shouldn't have drunk so much."

The boy shook his head. "Don't worry about it Dad. You don't do this all the time like Mickey's dad. You don't get drunk all the time. You did what was important. You didn't drive. You are entitled to let loose some too."

"Still." The father tried again.

"Really Dad it's okay." The boy shook his head

Sara sighed heavily. "How can we un-confuse you."

"I don't know. I think maybe..." Discomfort filled his voice. "I think maybe you're confused too."

Sara's mouth twitched with good humor.

The boy continued seriously. "I think you guys should date-um other people, I mean, if you want to get over each other-I think."

They were all silent for while until Gabe couldn't stand it any longer. "Dad, you got it bad for Mom. I don't know if she has it bad for you."

Sara raised one eyebrow and sighed a little. Gabe had tried to have a conversation with her two weeks before insinuating that she liked having her ex-husband at her beck and call and that she was being unfair to him.

"It's like this. Mom, you aren't as old as Dad-crap um that sounded weird-er wrong. You aren't that old Dad but if you want to get married again and maybe have some other kids then you don't have as much time to accomplish that goal - that is you know, with your age and stuff."

Sara shifted a little. Gil looked at his son's long elegant fingers as they gestured. "Like last week when we went to mall and we ran into Peter and his mom. She wad digging you dad and you just kind of looked right through her."

"YOU looked right through Bernadette?" Sara asked.

"She's not my type." Gil said softly.

Gabe let out a hard snort. "She's hot Dad and she's tall and has black hair. Everyone knows your type. Uncle Brass has pictures of two of your ex-girlfriends."

Sara smirked. "You told me you threw those out."

Gil shook his head. "I said no such thing. I told you I got rid of them and I did."

Gabe stood and looked at his parents. "Look we all know this isn't the first time this has happened. You think I want to think about you two having sex? Well I don't so can you decide if we are going to be a broken home or not; but this back and forth? It is confusing."

Standing in the doorway he gave his parents a short wave. "I'm going to the pool. See you guys later."

They watched the boy glide down the hall, soft steps receding until he disappeared around a corner.

"We should have tired harder after Graham died."

Grissom said softly. "We did the best we could. I want my family back Sara."

"You never lost us." Sara put her head on his shoulder.

Determined to start the year off right he looked his Sara in the eyes. No more lying. "I never signed the papers."

Sara watched him for a full 30 seconds as her hung-over brain processed the information. "You…"

"Please don't be mad. I couldn't bear it. Please. I wanted to tell you and after a while you seemed to forget. I was never going to love anyone else so I promised myself that if you found someone I would fix it." 

"I can't believe you did that shit." A tight fist landed on his forearm.

He did not acknowledge the assault. "You think I was going to sign away you and the boys with some cheap pen in the solicitor's office?"

Sara frowned. "That is what I am talking about. Who in America says solicitor? You are insufferable."

She was standing over him and he was determined that she could hit him as many times as she wanted if she let him stay. If she took him back.

"You divorced, or tried to divorce me because I use British English?"

Her long feet moved back and forth across the carpet. "No, I divorced you because you did everything right. I was falling apart and trying to love Simon as much as I could and doing a terrible job of it and you just did everything right and you sailed through our little boy dying with not so much as a scratch. You cried the right amount of time and went to those damn support groups and you took care of the boys and I was so scared that I could hardly let them out my sight and even when I tried to divorce you, you didn't get mad, you didn't fight me. You just did what you always do. The right thing."

She had run out of steam; her shoulders were hunched and she looked tired.

"I did?"

"Yeah you did. We had no business getting divorced. I was depressed. You know in some countries it was invalid anyway because I was depressed. Application of divorce is not accepted when made in the grip a mental illness."

"See that's what I am talking about."

"What?"

"You can't leave a woman with that much useless knowledge in her head."

"No, I guess you can't."

"I know what you are trying to do Sara."

Shaky brown eyes darted across the room. "Doing?"

"I should tell you something else too."

Sara waited.

"I had a vasectomy. You-I just couldn't go through it again with you with anyone else. I couldn't do it."

"I am sorry," Sara said as tear trickled down one cheek.

"For what?"

"For thinking you were invincible."

**Family**

"Uncle Brass, can we come over there?"

"Sure. We need pack mules for the game. We'll pay you pizza and root beer. Scratch that I am better off paying Simon with money. He eats more than Sara. You ask your Mom yet?"

"I was hoping you would."

"I guess your dad's not coming over. What's up?"

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I just think they need some alone time."

"Oh. How's that going?"

"Okay I think. You got any ideas?"

"Nah. You can't have ideas with your folks."

Gabe nodded slowly as he walked into the living room. His father was sitting in a recliner, feet up, papers on his lap. His eyes were closed and he was snoring softly.

Sara hovered over him. Slowly she slipped the glasses from his face and gathered the papers. Just as silently she pulled a throw from a deep wicker basket and covered him. Unable to resist her hands stroked black and white. He smiled in his sleep.

**Man and Wife**

Gil flipped through the channels. He was waiting on Sara to vacate the bathroom. He could go to guest bathroom but if they were going to give it a go he wanted all husband benefits. Stockings hanging to dry, not enough room for his own toiletries, husband benefits.

Sara emerged wearing a white satin robe. Her damp hair curled around the collar.

"Who did your vasectomy?"

"Warrick."

"You let one of your best friends handle your business."

"Who else would I trust? He's the only friend I have that went to medical school."

"Oh, well I guess that settles that."

"What?" he said distractedly as he debated about calling the boys to watch Infamous Murders on the History channel. Probably shouldn't. Simon's gore threshold was high but Sara would have a fit. "You can't sue Warrick."

He was reaching for the intercom. Maybe Gabe would watch with him. "What?"

"You can't sue Warrick. He has to keep Cath in shoes. "Wouldn't be fair."

A slow grin spread across her face and filled her eyes. "I hope you aren't mad at me or Warrick."

Gabe's voice filled the room. "What?"

"What? That's how you talk to your parents. What?" Grissom said a little too jovially.

"Sorry. Good morning dearest father. Keeper of the scared beetle. What might I doeth for you on this fine morning, good sir?"

"Come to your mother's-come to our room. Get Simon."

**Back  
**Gil opened his eyes. Simon kissed his father on the cheek. "Morning Dad," he said cheerily.

"What time is it?"

Simon peered at his Snoopy watch. Grissom waited a few moments as his son mumbled and pointed. Once he had worked out the time he announced it seriously. "Six forty five."

"You wanna get in?" Grissom asked.

Simon shook his head. "Sage is up."

"Yeah."

"So I think its time for everyone to get up. He's the baby after all," Simon said reasonably.

"Is he crying?"

"Nope."

"What's he doing?"

"Um, watching his mobile and sort of trying to touch it, but we should go pick him up cause he's the baby and he doesn't like being alone."

"I think he's like me and Gabe. I think he likes being alone just fine." Grissom closed his eyes.

"You and Gabe don't like being alone that much. You just like to think a lot. Me and mom like to talk a lot."

Gil yawned. "Who told you that?"

"Gabe. He says I can go anywhere with him as long I don't babble but I told him that I couldn't help it. There's a lot to think about and lots to talk about. Mom says that we, like me and her, we like to think out loud."

Simon's stomach made a loud gurgling sound and the boy laughed. He inflated his belly with air and pointed and lifted his shirt.

"You eat like your mom too. I heard you rambling in the fridge around one. What did you eat?"

Simon looked up and twisted his mouth as he tried remembering. "An apple and some raisin bread. Then I went to sleep. Then I woke up and pooped and washed my hands and kissed Sage good morning."

They had long ago learned to put only relatively healthy foods on Simon's shelf in the refrigerator. The boy would eat anything. Junk or not as long as it was food.

Sara smacked Grissom's backside. "Ssh. I am an over 40 nursing mother. I need all the sleep and there's breast milk the fridge so even if the Prince Sage wakes up no one wakes up Queen Mommy."

"Cranky." Gil murmured as he scooped up a still giggling Simon and headed down the hall.

Gil caught the familiar glow from under Gabe's door. He knocked on the door.

"Go away Simon. I told you I'm busy."

Simon spoke a little too loudly. "WE know you're in there talking to stinky what's her face; Singapore."

Gil frowned at Simon. Simon mimicked the gesture with Gabe. "Don't talk about your brother's friends."

"Sorry." Simon mumbled and laid his head on his father's shoulder;

Gabe's fingers worked at a furious pace. He ignored his sweet tempered brother's sour expression. "Her name is Lela."

"So it's official she's not coming home?" Gil asked quietly ignoring Simon's hands as they created peaks with his curls.

"Home is England now. The embassy there had a major upheaval when the ambassador applied for residency, broke up with his wife and tried to take the kids."

"The university won't be the same without him. Lela's dad is very traditional, very family oriented." It had been the only reason they had let Gabe start dating so early.

He peered up at his father. "You aren't going to say anything about puppy love."

"She says she loves you?"

Gabe looked away and stared at the screen.

"You said you love her?"

Silence

"Look, if it's mean to be it will work out. Regardless of time or place. Look at me and your mom. I met your mom when she was 20. She told me she loved me. I didn't buy it. Though I knew I loved her. Figured she'd get over me. We have been together ever since. Even when weren't together, we were together. It will all work itself out. When you finished I'll make you some breakfast."

OOOOOOOOO

Gil watched them for several minutes. Sage was suckling his mother's breast noiselessly. Sara was smiling and talking softly.

"You look just like him. Yes you do. You have that same bad attitude when you are hungry too. My boys like to eat. I know you don't like bottles and I'm willing to accommodate you for a bit. You are my last baby so spoiling you is inevitable but don't think that I am going to come running every time you call. I have more boys to take care of than you. And one even eats more than you. Your father and I haven't been back together that long so I need to tend to him some too. Actually he seems pretty happy. He likes bellowing about yelling, 'Boys. Where are my boys?' Still I need to actually do more than be your personal fast food restaurant. So if you don't mind I'll be ducking out tonight for a little R and R. As usual when one of you shows up your father doesn't want to leave you alone until, I don't know, you start driving. Never fear we will be back before the stroke of midnight. K?"

Sage's eyes were closed now. He was tuning her out. Figures. She sighed and made do with a small tight fist that had taken hold of her index finger.

Grissom sat down in the matching rocking chair. "Don't you think he's too young to leave alone?"

"We aren't leaving him alone. He has two brothers and a part time nanny. You know the terribly qualified woman that you had vetted by the FBI and Scotland Yard who calls every morning to say hello to Sage. That makes two of you tuning me out."

"No. He's listening."

"What are you, the baby whisperer?" Sara smiled at her husband.

"I used to do that when you were in Boston and I was in Chicago. I would close my eyes so I could concentrate so I wouldn't miss one note."

"Aw." She blew fish kisses towards her husband.

Gil smiled and peered at his fourth son. "He's just so young."

Sara clucked startling her son who cast watery irritable eyes at his father. "Sorry buddy. She was mine first."

The boy closed his eyes and resumed his soundless nursing. Sara touched his dark blond hair. "Gil we have been through this. Dr. Powers said that we have to have couple time. We have the family bit down pat."

"We have couple time all the time. That's how we got this guy."

Sara looked from him to son her eyes growing dewy. "You would think that you would be over this by now."

"I am much better."

"Yeah, well, that's probably true. With Gabe. I don't even want to think about it. I thought I would never get you away from him. I think that's why he's so much like you. Transfer."

"Okay that-with Gabe I was out of hand. That's true."

"Considering how you took the news clingy is good." Sara said piously. "Thought I was going to be a single parent for a second."

"Sara…" came Grissom's mournful reply.

"No. No. You have more than made up for it. But after that phone call."

"So I freaked out a little. You were my TA Sara. I thought it was over. I thought you kept returning my calls to let me down then you call and tell me that our four week affair had produced a kid. I called you right back."

"You called me back two hours later by that time I had nearly dehydrated from crying."

Grissom rolled his eyes. "Joan wouldn't let that happen."

"She was worried about me. She didn't even know we were sleeping together until she found me huddled in the bathroom with the cordless phone."

Sage opened his eyes again. He couldn't catch his father in his sight line this time. He closed them again. "Sweet boy. Mommy and Daddy are sorry. Well, Daddy is sorry."

"Her words not mine son. Toughen up. I was here before you got here and I'll be here when you leave. I can't believe you think no one knew we were sleeping together. You did everything but do a lap dance in class."

"Me?" Sara half whispered half hissed. "You were the one that made that crappy joke about T and A from the TA."

"And who had her hand on my crotch in five seconds flat."

Sara shook her head. "Well everyone knew about you."

"There's that again. Those rumors were not true."

"So people just made up a bunch about Gil Grissom the man slut."

"Before you there was…"

"Before me there was Kathy, Dawn and Dorsey. Sounds like a singing group."

He shook his head at the familiar accusation as Sara shifted Sage to the other breast.

"I never dated Kathy or Dawn."

"See there's that word again. Date. No one said you dated them. I never said you dated them."

Gabe, unseen before, rocked with silent laughter from the doorway. Gil lifted his eyes from one son to another. "How much did you hear?" He asked the older boy.

The boy gave a familiar half grin. Impish blue eyes danced in his head. "Enough."

"Greg pays you, doesn't he?"

There went the eyebrow. "You'll never know Dad, will you now?"

Simon appeared between his brother's long legs and contemplated the silence. "Why's everyone so quiet?"

Gabe took one last look at the newest member for the family and straightened. "Come on Mighty Mouth, Lela said if you send her a nice email she'll send you some Cadbury's when they get to London."

Simon scrambled to his feet and followed his brother out of the room. "What's Cadbury's?"

"Chocolate," came Gabe's reply as they marched down the hall.

Gil sighed and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes for several seconds taking in the sounds of his still suckling son. The older children tapping out an email in the next room. Finally he spoke. "I am scared I am going to miss something Sara. Like Simon finding a new treat. That's why I spent so much time here when we weren't together. I didn't want to miss at thing."

Sara looked from father to son. "I just don't want to mess things up again. I want to make sure we are okay." Sara ran a finger across her son's cheek. "I am scared Gris. I am really scared."

He leaned over and planted a swift kiss on cool lips. He ran a finger along her cheek.

"Don't be scared honey. Don't be. We had a rough patch. An understandable rough, terribly difficult patch. We lost a child. We lost one of our boys. We did the best we could and now we know better. We do better. I know I am being terribly difficult but please give me this. I just can't do it right now. I can't leave my boys."

Gil's rubbed tired, happy eyes. "Now I feel terrible for even asking. I feel like the bad parent…"

Sage released Sara's nipple with a satisfied gasp and closed his eyes for what would most likely be an hour and half nap. Gil reached for the blue swathed bundle and held him to his broad chest.

"You are probably right Sara. You are definitely right. I guess we are both scared. Me about the boys. You about us. This is our second shot gun marriage-well sort of."

"It works for us." Sara smiled. She loved how big Grissom looked when he held one of their babies.

"Compromise?" He asked.

Sara beamed a thousand watt gapped too grin his way. "Yes."

"Tonight we dance cheek to cheek. We have grown up food at a restaurant that does not serve french fries or pizza."

"Nice. What's the compromise?"

"Tomorrow we have pizza and movie. Boy's choice. Before that." The next words came out in a plaintive whisper. "We introduce Graham to Sage."

Sara didn't feel the tears until the saline filled her mouth. "I think they already met."

Fini


End file.
